Accidental Sexy No Justu! Sakura Style!
by fangirlqueen
Summary: Sakura uses one of Tsunades' jutsus unaware that Jiraiya tampered with it leaving her as a walking wet dream.What's worst is that her "boys" are assigned to protect her but when the justu takes effect no one can protect her from them! Crackfic smut later.
1. The Cause

Jiraiya walked towards Hokage Tower holding his sides and ignoring the snickering of civilians as he passed by.

_I can't believe she sent ANBU after me for doing research_! Jiraiya screamed to himself as he entered the building feeling some blood drip from his swollen lip.

No one even dared stop the sanin as he made his way to the Hokage's office with murder in his eyes.

slamming open her office door (After checking her chakra signature to make sure she wasn't in there, he was mad but not stupid) he saw a stack of her very own Jutsu's on her desk that she would no doubt use herself before giving to her star pupil.

Jiraiya laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him and altered some of the writing for the Jutsu that kept her youthful appearance.

"She'll be begging me to do some research on her before a week garanteed!" Jiraiya smirked to himself only to drool and blush at the perverted images now flooding his mind.

Meanwhile...

"Oh god Shishou is gonna kill me for being late dropping off these medical scrolls!" Sakura chastised herself as she ran from rooftop to rooftop.

Luckily for her the window was already open but she didn't see the Toad Sage about to exit the window until it was too late.

"EEEEEEK I'm sooo sorry Jiraiya-Sama." Sakura apologized after bowling into her Teachers teammate and finding herself straddling the sanin on the Hokage's desk.

"thamgts om prmfmfe" Jiraiya mumfled as he found his head buried in her chest.

Sakura quickly got off the older man blushing from embarrassment as she tried to find her scattered scrolls.

Jiraiya was about to say something that would probably get him killed until he felt the familiar chakra signature of Tsunade and quickly jumped out the window with a nose bleed and a big smile on his face.

Sakura watched the Sanin hurried retreat only to feel her Shishou's presence as the door was opened.

"What are you doing Sakura and why is my office a mess?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It looked like this when you decided to leave for an afternoon drink." Shizune said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Shishou I woke up late and wanted to return these medical scrolls to you before you got too busy." Sakura apologized.

"Did you learn all the techniques and Jutsu's in the scrolls?" Tsunade asked while picking up a large scroll that Shizune seemed surprised that she had picked up.

"Yes Shishou and I'm ready to learn more. I want to be at my strongest before Naruto and Kakashi return." Sakura said with steel in her voice.

"I know you want to show them how much you have grown under my tutelage and I'm proud of you so I want to give you this." Tsunade warmly smiled to sakura as she handed over her rejuvenation Jutsu.

"Are..are you sure?"

"I'm positive I wouldn't trust anyone else with it." Tsunade assured with an authoritive voice.

Shizune and Tonton were silent in awe of the moment. Giving Sakura one of her most famous Jutsu's meant not only Tsunade thought that Sakura was ready but also competent and worthy of it.

"Thank you Hokage I will make you proud." Sakura bowed as she prepared to leave.

_You already have_ Tsunade thought to herself only to roll her eyes as Shizune and Tonton wiped the tears from their eyes.

Sakura walked home staring at the scroll in her hand with awe and wonder. The person she looked up most to had just given her one of the most sought after and wanted techniques in history.

_CHIAAAAAA! _Inner Sakura screamed making a victory pose.

"I'm finally recognized as someone and not just that girl with Kakashi,Naruto,and sa-..." Sakura stopped herself before she uttered that last name as she reached her apartment.

Even though Naruto was on a mission at the moment to bring Sasuke back Sakura had given up hope and truly found herself not caring about the Uchiha seeing him as nothing more than a past teammate and childhood crush.

Sakura walked into her apartment thankful that she finally convinced her parents to let her live by herself as she walked towards the bathroom taking her clothes off on the way.

_All I need is a quick shower to clear my mind before I try it._ Sakura sighed to herself as she let the water sprays wash away all the sweat from her training yesterday which left her too drained to do it previously.

With a smile and renewed energy Sakura quickly dried off and put a towel over her body as she sat on her bed and opened her shishou's scroll.

Sakura was a tad puzzled by the last part which seemed to be different then the rest and required her to hold the last hand sign for 2 minutes and using only a bit of her chakra.

"Well here goes nothing." Sakura huffed as she quickly performed the hand seals and applied chakra to the last one feeling a tingling engulf her entire body.

_Wait..somethings wrong! _Sakura's eyes grew as she felt her chakra grow causing her to pass out.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself in the bar when he felt the spike of Chakra.

"Let the games begin."


	2. the effect

_ugh…why is my body so sore?_ Sakura thought to herself as she woke up on the floor of her bedroom.

She weakly sat up on her elbows only to stare in shock and wonder at some "changes" to her body.

_"When the hell did we get these!?"_ Inner Sakura asked in shock as she hesitantly poked her now fuller breast.

She quickly stood up and ran to her bathroom to look in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream echoed throughout the streets causing birds to scatter and passerby's to stop what they were doing and look up at her apartment in wonder.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sakura rambled to herself as she pinched and prodded herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Her breasts, which were always understated by how tightly she bandaged them were full and bouncy , her legs seem to have grown a tad longer, and her hair which seemed to now stop at her butt and curled around her in waves. Because of this the curves she had all along seemed over stated and when she looked closely her eyes even seemed a deeper green.

The thing that bothered her the most was that there was absolutely no Chakra mark on her forehead what so ever.

_"Hey we're pretty hot!"_ Inner Sakura had to comment much to Sakura's chagrin.

"I need to talk to the Hokage and fast!" Sakura said as she tried to job to her closet only to fall from her now raised center of gravity.

"Why is it every time I finally get somewhere something has to happen" Sakura wined to herself as she got up and tried to put on her uniform only to find it was too tight over her newly "rejuvenated" body.

"You're kidding me!" Sakura whined as she ripped different outfits from her closet and tried them on only to find them too tight.

With a sigh and a few tears Sakura was stuck wearing a black spandex top and her bike shorts as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and jumped out her window to the roof so she could quickly get to the Hokage's office and see if she could fix what was wrong with her.

"Whoa!"

"What's wrong?" Hayate coughed as he looked up to see what Genma was looking at from where they sat at a food stand.

"Did we get any new Konoichi transfers lately?" Genma asked as his eyes fallowed a pink and black blurr across the rooftops.

"No, why do you ask?" Hayate said fully before doubling over in a coughing fit.

"I think I just saw a goddess…and she's heading towards Hokage tower." Genma smirked as he spit his Senbon out into the bills he left for his share of the food on the table in the hopes to catch up to the running beauty.

_" Gotta get to Tsunade, gotta get to Tsunade…why is Genma-san fallowing me?"_ Sakura asked herself as she felt a Chakra signature behind her only to look back and see Konoha's #1 playboy fallowing her.

"Hey! Slowdown, just want to talk to you for a sec." Genma called out.

_"Is he going to hit on me?!"_ Sakura asked herself as she stopped running in shock.

_"OH HELL NO!"_ Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura put Chakra into her feet and dashed off before Genma could touch her.

"Ohh so you want to play?" Genma chuckled as he watched with glee the retreating backside of the Konoichi as she weaved through back alleys and rooftops.

Sakura really just wanted to get to her Sensei and fix her problem before anyone saw her but Genma was not giving up on the chase at all.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she ducked into an alley that was just beyond the Hokage tower only to find it a dead end.

"Seems I finally caught up to you pussycat." Genma smirked as he strolled down the alley with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was pissed and turned around to glare at Genma only to have the opposite effect.

_"Finally caught up to her, why does her hair look_….woah" Genma's breathe was knocked out of him as Sakura turned around.

The sun seemed to shine directly down on her as a gentle breeze blew by carrying with it cherry blossoms as she turned causing her hair to sway and in her aggravation a fire seemed to burn in her eyes.

Sakura was surprised when Genma stopped two feet away from her and his mouth dropped open causing his Senbon to unceremoniously to fall to the ground.  
"Now's my chance!"

Sakura quickly made the hand signs for transportation and left a flurry of cherry blossoms in her wake and a fanboy in the making.

"Would you stop drinking! Your Hokage now, you have an image to uphold." Shizune scolded Tsunade who was looking lazily at her with one eye as she tipped the bottle into her mouth only to spit it out s minute later when a flurry of cheery blossoms appeared in front of her desk.

"I need your help!" Sakura panted.

Both women looked at Sakura with wide eyes and after a pregnant pause Shizune swiped the bottle from Tsunade and took a swig.

Meanwhile…….

"You know if you weren't such a Teme I wouldn't have to humiliate you like this." Naruto chuckled to the cargo on his shoulder.

"Let me down so I can kick your ass fair and square." The young Uchiha seethed as he tried and failed to undo the Chakra bonds around his wrist.

"Now, now, now Sasuke. It's not my fault that Orochimaru lost you in a drinking game." Naruto chuckled.

"Still can't believe he wagered me." Sasuke said under his breath.

"I still can't believe I had to watch him make out with Kabuto after he was smashed."

Naruto and Sasuke both stopped and shivered at that memory before they felt a familiar Chakra in a tree above them.

"Yo" kakashi greeted as he jumped down and dusted off his uniform.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei look what I brought for Sakura!" Naruto grinned as he turned around so that Sasuke was face first to Kakashi.

"Ohh if it isn't a little kitten! I think Sakura and Tsunade would both love him…you even put a bow on him." Kakashi chuckled as he flicked the purple butt bow that was now around his head.

"Shut up old man." Sasuke spit out.

"That's no way to talk to your team leader." Naruto chastised with a spank to the Uchiha's bottom.

"It seems we all finished our missions around the same time, mind if I join you two for last mile before we get back?" Kakashi questioned as he put away his book in favor of watching Sasuke's humiliation.

"Sure! I need someone to help me keep from killing him myself before Sakura gets to him."

"If you think I'm afraid of that pink haired fangirl…." Sasuke said before Kakashi and Naruto shared a knowing look and Naruto put Sasuke down so he could look him in the eye.

"She's not the fangirl you knew before Teme."

"She's become a very capable woman and has been training with a sanin and I think you know how arduous that kind of training can be." Kakashi grinned as he pet Sasuke on the head and continued on walking towards the gates of Konoha in the distance.

"I hope for your sake she's in a good mood Teme cuse she might even heal ya after she beats ya." Naruto smirked as he picked Sasuke up and tried to catch up to Kakashi all the while keeping his eyes on the gates of his home.


	3. Welcomed Changes

"Wait till I find out who did this! Their going to regret their parents being born!" Tsunade fumed as she slammed her fist down on her desk splitting it in half.

After examining Sakura she found that the Jutsu was imbedded into her cells making it impossible to undo. Someone sabotaged her Jutsu and unknowingly (for their sake) ended up causing her prized pupil to look like something out of one of Jiraiya's books.

_Nah he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that._ Tsunade thought to herself as she watched Sakura fussing with her hair.

"I had a legitimate and honorable reason to cut my hair and look at me!" Sakura fumed as she stood up and let her hair down.

"I'm one G-string away from being a centerfold!" Sakura huffed as she plopped back down on the Hokage's couch crossing her arms in irritation.

_I spent so long trying not to go back to being that girl who was hung up on her looks and a failure as a konoichi, I bound my breast so that they wouldn't get in the way of my fighting and cut my hair to save the lives of my teammates. When I find out who did this to me they will pay! _Sakura thought to herself unaware that she was surrounding herself with the same demonic aura Tsunade currently sported.

"I feel sorry for the person who did this, Tonton." Shizune said as she cuddled the pig both sweatdropping.

……………………………………………

Meanwhile Jiraiya was taking a stroll down the main street of Konoha feeling a sharp pain in his head.

"_...someone must be thinking about me, ohh it could be that little waitress I talked to last night. She must want me bad if my head hurts this much!" _He smiled to himself as he continued strolling along.

"Hey perverted old man!" Naruto's voice boomed from behind Jiraiya at the entrance to the village.

Everyone walking stopped and looked at Naruto then at Jiraiya giving him dirty looks as the women hurried by and whispered to their daughters.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? You're going to ruin my reputation with the ladies." Jiraiya wined as a he tried to smile at some of the passerbys only to receive disgusted looks from them.

"What reputation?! The only reputation you have old man is for being a pervert!"

"Why you little….." Jiraiya was about to tear Naruto a new one when he noticed a Hakama clothed rump from the blonde's shoulder.

"Why do you have a guy over your shoulder Naruto? I understand at your age you might want to experiment but…."

"Ewwww you pervert it's nothing like that! I'm just bringing this Teme to Tsunade and Sakura so they can praise my awesome Ninja skills." Naruto beamed.

A large grin grew on Jiraiyas' face as he realized he could accompany Naruto and see how his Justu turned out while being entertained by the Uchiha getting chewed up at the same time.

"Naruto my boy, I think I'll join you. There was something I wanted to discuss with Tsunade anyway."

"Glad to know I won't have to baby-sit these two any longer." Kakashi said lazily as he took his book out of his pocket and walked off in another direction but not before he petted the seething Sasuke's head as if he was a kitten.

"_when this humiliation is over I'm going to kick Naruto's ass into last year!"_Sasuke thought bitterly as Naruto and Jiraiya made their way into Hokage tower.

…………………………..

"I'm afraid nothing can be done until we find out who did this and have them reverse it." Tsunade sighed regretfully.

"So basically I have to deal with it until then." Sakura deadpanned with a sigh as she got up from the couch and walked towards the Hokage's private bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Shizune asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"If I'm going to be stuck like this I'm going to need to make a few changes." Sakura said as she closed the door to the bathroom.

"…_I'm too sexy for my clothes too sexy for my clothes, that's why I'm such a ho-lot-of- fun!!"_ Inner Sakura was singing in her head as Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

She rolled her eyes mentally as she found a pair of scissors and with her headband which she used for the ponytail she used it to clamp on her hair as she cut it.

"…_at least we still have the boobs."_ Inner Sakura grumbled and Sakura could only nod her head in agreement as she retied her headband giving herself her usual bangs and leaving her hair just barely touching her shoulder so that it curled around her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore…I can get over this…just think of it as belated puberty." Sakura told herself as she quickly splashed some water on her face.

"_..And when exactly did belated puberty happen overnight, at age 18, and leave you with a pair that would make Ino jealous?"_ Inner Sakura asked.

"……just shut up." Sakura said to herself darkly.

……………….

"Hey old lady I've got a present for you!" Naruto chuckled as he let burst into Tsunade's office and unceremoniously dropped Sasuke.

"Naruto this is not the time…and why is he here?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at Jiraiya who seemed to be staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"_I know I felt that Justu go off last night, but she isn't looking or acting any different."_ He thought to himself.

"Would you get these stupid things off me!" Sasuke grumbled motioning to the chakra cuffs Naruto had kept on him.

"Only if you promise to behave and not make me have to kick your ass again Teme." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke merely glared, which was Sasuke-speak for "If you don't take these stupid things off I WILL kill you."

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and undid the cuffs.

Sasuke stood up rubbing his wrist after removing his ass-bow from his head and redoing it around his waist being sure to send a heated glare at Naruto and Jiraiya who were laughing at him. Before he could even turn to face the Hokage she was already speaking.

"You turned your back on your village, scorned our teaching methods, sided with the enemy, and even worst you almost killed your own teammates. As Hokage I cannot and will not let that slide no matter what your clan affiliation is. What do you have to say for yourself Uchiha?" Tsunade said sternly as she folded her hands in front of her face and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I have killed Itachi, and killed Orochimaru…" Sasuke began only to be interrupted.

"Only after he was wasted and wanted to show you his new "snake" techniques" Naruto laughed only to be shut up from a duel glare from Tsunade and Sasuke.

Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to continue.

"…now that I have become strong enough I am ready to face the consequences of my actions." Sasuke humbly bowed.

Surprised wasn't the word to describe how shocked everyone was, especially Sakura who had quietly walked into the room hearing every word that was said.

"Well I suggest you get ready for consequence number 1." Tsunade smirked.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she walked in front of him with one hand behind her back.

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto to see if this is what he meant by changed but it seemed Naruto and Jiraiya both sported the same shocked and drooling expressions on their faces.

"…welcome home." Sakura smiled

CRACK!

Tsunade and Shizune who were behind Sakura saw her gathering chakra in her hand so they were not surprised by the sound of Sasuke's jaw snapping off the hinge from her slap.

"Next time you want to be an ass don't be all cryptic by saying thank you and knocking me out!" Sakura yelled at the Uchiha whose jaw was down and unhinged giving him a look of shock which Naruto desperately wanted a picture of.

"_Chiaaaaaaaa bout' time we got to show this bastard we're not some weak little girl"_ Inner Sakura cheered doing a victory dance.

CRACK!

The second slap from the opposite side startled everyone as it seemed to have popped Sasuke's jaw back in place and he hesitantly rubbed it.

"Next time I'll charge you for putting it back in place." Sakura said calmly looking Sasuke dead in the eye as the room was dead silent.

…well not for long….

"Sakura-Chan…" Naurto's voice was dead serious as his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"..yes Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped forward on one knee leaving Sakura no choice but to bash him in the head and call him an idiot.

Jiraiya stared at the young Konoichi wondering how she could have gotten by him looking like that.

"…unless she's the one who used that Justu last night." He said to himself unaware that everyone heard him.

Lightning could be heard in the distance as the air dropped a good 50 degrees in the room as Jiraiya felt his fight or flee instincts kick in.

"YOU!" Sakura and Tsunade seethed.

(a/n) Only reason this chapter is somewhat short is beacuse the next one will be longer and i want to leave you guys wanting more! muahahaha -zell-chan


	4. lesson in beatdown

_**(A/N**_**: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for your support and a little FYI this story is rated MATURE so I don't want to hear any flames in future chapters about the content of the story because it's rated accordingly and I'm not forcing you to read. This also goes out to my fans who favorited me as an author. Just wanted to let you know. Also sorry about the uber late update but my mum deleted Microsoft word from the computer and we're moving. So send her flaming cookies if you want. )**

"Now pay attention class. I just have one more thing to teach you for today before you're dismissed." Iruka said with a smile as he waited for everyone to settle down.

"Now as you may know there are such things as Unwritten Rules. Their basically common sense rules that all ninja adhere to but I think it's best to reiterate the top three that you need to know if you want to survive to puberty." Iruka chuckled a little at his own joke only to be met with silent stares from all of his students.

"How important can these rules be if they're not written?" Konahamaru scuffed under his breath.

Faster than the eye could see Iruka had Konahamaru by the neck of his shirt raising him so they could be eye to eye.

"Rules not written are more important than you might think, for instance no where does it say that I can't take bad students to Ibiki-San for detention." Iruka said with a dark smile.

The only sound that could be heard was the gulp from every student in the class as Iruka let Konahamaru down into his seat.

"But it is unwritten, plus I'm just not that cruel." Iruka smiled slipping back into fatherly teacher mode as he walked back to the blackboard.

"Rule number 1! Never make an enemy out of a medic. They know the human body by heart, meaning they can easily kill you if you by chance come back from a mission badly injured. 

Rule number 2! Never make an enemy out of the Hokage. They are in charge of what missions you are assigned and our current Hokage will not hesitate to flick your brain out of your skull.

Last but most important! Never EVER make an enemy out of the Hokage and a medic-nin. Anyone who succeeds in that will have no help or mercy. Everyone will just turn a blind eye and you will be thoroughly….hmm what's the word I should use here…" Iruka pondered.

"Screwed!" Konahamaru gulped at the image of the Hokage and Naruto's teammate going after him at the same time.

"Though very crude I have to say that word sums it up quite nicely. If there are no questions your…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH KAMI! NOOOO NO MORE NO MORE!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The blood curdling scream could be heard echoing around the village startling Iruka and his class.

"Why don't we just stay inside for a few more minutes and do some light reading?" Iruka laughed dryly only to find his students with their books already open and shaking.

"_What in the world is going on over there?"_ Iruka asked himself as he peered out the window at Hokage tower where the scream was located from.

Meanwhile Jiraiyah found himself blinded by a bright light.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself as he tried to blink the light away.

"Yes for I'd say about….the 12th time." Came the humorous voice of the 4th Hokage right next to Jiraiya.

"Hokage? Heesh of all the things to see when you die…where's the beautiful ladies!" Jiraiya almost all but cried.

"From what I can see they're starting to revive you again." The Hokage said with a chuckle as he looked down through the airy cloudiness that was the floor.

"You probably don't remember the past 11 times you were here but your parents and the first Hokage wanted me to send you a message." The 4th said in all seriousness.

"What message is that?" Jiraiya asked as he tried not to look down on the form of what was his body while the two medics started reviving him.

"You're an idiot." The 4th said calmly after giving Jiraiya a smack on the back of the head which sent him spiraling back down to Konoha.

"Remind me never to piss those two off." Naruto whispered in a distracted awe.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's short reply as he continued to watch the scene with his Sharingan activated so he could possibly use some of the techniques he was witnessing in battle.

" How dare you mess with my jutsu! So help me I would remove everything that makes you male if I didn't have to touch it." Tsunade seethed as she sent some more chakra to heal the slowly reviving Jiraiya.

"um…Obasan…Sakura.."

"I wonder if a chakra scalpel would be too much. Maybe I should carve pervert into his skull…bastard made it so my clothes don't fit and Genma-san freaking GENMA-SAN! wants a piece of me!" Sakura seethed darkly looking up at her teacher as both began to chuckle and quickened their healing.

"Um…Obasan….Sakura…"

"We could always leave him dead for 10 minutes to revive our chakra and pluck various bones out of his body." Tsunade smiled.

"hehe….Obasan…Sakura..um hello?"

"Ohh I could get some soldier pills and we can go at it nonstop until we decide to let him die." Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke's sharingan faded while his eyes widened for a split secondas he intelligently backed away toward the window while Naruto tried to get the medic and Hokages attention.

"Obasan…Sakura…um"

"WHAT NARUTO!" Both turned with snarls at him.

Next thing Sasuke knew Naruto was using him as a human shield as he quivered nervously and tried to talk reminding Sasuke very much of young Hinata at the moment.

"Umm…I was just wondering if you killed the perverted old man…um..how will you turn Sakura back? Do you even know..um..how it's going to affect her?" 

Sakura and Tsunade both blinked out of their demonic states and looked at each other and the slowly regaining conscious body between them.

"When he's right, he's right." Tsunade sighed.

"Dammit Naruto! You couldn't let me kill him one more time!" Sakura huffed only to get a raised eyebrow from everyone in the room.

"What? Look at me! I think I deserve some vengeance here." Sakura pointed out by standing up and poking her bouncing boobs.

"…ugh..what truck hit me?" Jiraiya groaned as he tried to sit up only to feel a hot fiery pain in every muscle.

"I wouldn't move very much Jiraiya-san. After dying so many times and being revived the body's muscles become like vice grips on the bones for a full 24 hours and could easily cause internal fractures." Sakura said in full medic-mode.

"So if you want to ever gather some "research" again I suggest you tell us why you did what you did and how we can reverse it." Tsunade commanded eyeing her teammate with disgust.

"What do you expect me to do when you send Anbu to club me with metal dildos!" Jiraiya angrily mumbled.

Sakura merely smirked as she remembered to herself how she personally handed them out to the ANBU after Tsunade's orders. She would have said something if it wasn't for the fact it was a secret that she was ANBU.

"That's what you get for being a pervert! Now what exactly does the jutsu do and how can we reverse it?" Tsunade barked to Jiraiya as she crossed her arms.

"….Well…it enhances sexual attributes already there releasing phermones like crazy and…kinda turns the person into a walking aphrodisiac."

"How the heck would that be revenge against me?" Tsunade asked very confused.

"After a few days you would start feeling hot and horny and I would appear to release the jutsu." Jiraiya smirked.

"So this should only last a few days? Great! I can stay home for a week no problem!" Sakura said cheerily only to receive a somber look from her teacher.

"Since my body is used to having justu charka coursing through it constantly the justu would only last a few days after being filtered so much. Your body however…" Tsunade didn't want to finish.

"A few weeks cant be that bad.." 

Jiraiya winced.

"…I can handle a month." Sakura laughed hopefully.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya

"It would probably take 6 months to naturally go through your body. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to hit my students teammate, but if I knew the effects it would have..hehehe."

"What the?" Shizune asked herself as she was coming back to the Hokage's office thinking the beat down was over only to find Jiraiya's head through the wall upside down no less.

"Hello Shizune, you're looking as beautiful as ever." Jiraiya grinned before promptly passing out.

"I don't think your setting a good example to the younger ninja's by killing your teammates." Shizune admonished with a shake of her head as she entered the Hokage's office.

"Sakura…you wouldn't kill me…right?" Naruto gulped.

Sakura turned her attention towards him with a raised eyebrow, but unbeknownst to her Jiraiya's blood was splattered all over her giving her the look of a maniac.

"Idiot, you'd never do anything to make me kill you." Sakurachuckled to herself.

" So what now?" Sasuke asked removing Naruto's scared death grip on him.

"Now I have to find a way to continue training and remain away from everyone while Tsunade-Sama looks for a cure." Sakura sighed running a hand through her hair.

"It can't be that bad Sakura-Chan! Those furmoan things cant be that horrible, and being a walking afrodesiac sounds cool." Naruto shouted trying to cheer Sakura up.

"It's pronounced _Pheromones_ and a walking _aphrodisiac _you little twerp, and it is bad. Pheromones are chemicals the body produces that naturally attract possible "mates" for reproduction. And an aphrodisiac is a substance that encourages…"mating"." Tsunade tried to explain gently.

"Paired with the changes in my body I think it may become a distraction." Sakura quietly said as she looked down on herself with a sad frown.

"So what's that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"She'll be a walking steak in a village full of starving Choji's" Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

"…Oh my god! Don't worry Sakura-Chan I would never eat you!" Naruto pleaded.

A simultaneous slap to the forhead could be heard all around at Naruto's refusal to grasp the concept.

"Oh Naruto I feel so bad that I cant even hit you." Sakura smiled weakly as she gave Naruto a hug.

Sniff…Sniff

"Naruto are you sniffing me?" Sakura asked as she stiffened with her arms still around him.

"Sakura-Chan you smell really REALLY good." Naruto coo'd causing Sakura to back up real fast with wide eyes.

"Glad to know it hasn't affected you yet." Tsunade sighed as she watched Sakura's reaction as Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's daydreaming expression.

"What do you mean Tsunade-Sama?"

"When a persons body releases pheromones and their reproducing hormones are activated it causes the person to go into a kind of heat."

One second passed 

Blink..

Two seconds passed as Tsunade braced herself

Blink..blink

"I'M GOING TO BE A WHORE!" Sakura screamed in horror echoing through the buildings of Konoha.

"Tell you what children, why don't we have a sleep over at the school what do you say?" Iruka laughed dryly as he turned only to find all the children already had sleeping bags out and ready.

"_What in the world is going on out there?"_ He asked himself as he shut the blinds and locked the door.


	5. Pig Vs Forehead! Kakashi's surprise!

Jiraiya walked towards Hokage Tower holding his sides and ignoring the snickering of civilians as he passed by

"Sakura just calm down." Tsunade pleaded as her student franticly paced around the room.

"You calm down! You're not going to be stuck as ms. Pinup for 6 months! Why don't I just bend over now and get all the boys lined up!" Sakura snapped.

The room was silent except for the tall tale giggle coming from a certain white haired teacher whose head was still through the wall.

"As your Hokage I will not tolerate you talking to me like that!" Tsunade yelled causing Sakura to flinch and calm down.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama. I just need some time to myself." Sakura bowed before hastily retreating and slamming the door behind her.

"Sakura-Chan wait up!" Naruto called out before running after her leaving Tsunade, Sasuke, and the body of Jiraiya in the room alone.

" I can't wait to be working with you on getting Sakura back to how she's supposed to be Uchiha." Tsunade smirked as she sat at her desk and took out a sake bottle.

"And why exactly would I be working on that?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"The sooner she's back to normal the sooner you'll be off parole and your case will be put before council where you bloodline will automatically let them forgive your transgressions." Tsunade sighed bitterly while taking a swig.

"And believe me. You will want your parole over with as soon as possible." Tsunade added.

"I can take anything you throw at me, an Uchiha never backs down." Sasuke said firmly looking The Hokage dead in the eyes.

"I thought you would say that." Tsunade chuckled causing a cold chill to creep up Sasuke's spine.

"Sakura wait up! Slow down!" Naruto called after Sakura as she angrily jumped rooftop to rooftop.

"Oh god it's that stupid loudmouth Naruto again. I wonder what he's doing now." Ino sighed as she lifted a potted plant from her family's flower shop so she could prune it.

CRASH!

The sound of the pot meeting the ground was only drowned out by the sound of her jaw hitting it as well.

"Mom watch the shop! I have a forehead to kill!" Ino yelled as she hurriedly took off her apron and ran along after Sakura on street level.

"I need some time alone Naruto back off!" Sakura seethed as she jumped off the roof leaving a crater in her wake.

"I better find Kakashi-Sensei or Iruka-Senei they'll know what to do!" Naruto said to himself as he ran in the opposite direction on a mission.

Said gray haired teacher was taking a stroll in the village with his newest copy of "Yuri Paradise"

" _Shina ran towards her retreating lover with a fire in her eyes…."_

"Hey forhead!" Ino called after Sakura who had landed down the street from her.

"Hey….Ino…" Sakura paused as she saw her friend glaring at her.

"Where do you think your going…_with those!"  
_

Sakura looked down to her chest where Ino was staring hate filled holes and raised her hands in a placating gesture.

"…_.She didn't allow herself to stop until she was face to face with her beloved blossom who upon noticing her began the chase Shina had been born for…"_

Kakashi giggled to himself as he absently turned a corner and started walking down another street.

"You just couldn't take being flat so you used some stupid jutsu to beat me at my own game you big foreheaded whore!" Ino spat.

Sakura paused in shock only to reply in anger.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that? I couldn't hear through all the men escaping your vagina Ino-Pig!"

Ino and Sakura both paused in shock at what came out of her mouth.

"I'm going to tear your Beach Ninja Barbie tits to pieces!" Ino yelled as she ran after a receding Sakura.

Eeeep! Sakura squealed as she pushed chakra to her feet and ran through the village dodging kunai and shuriken along the way.

"Let's just be reasonable and talk! I can explain!" Sakura pleaded as she stopped in a bridge to catch her breath.

"…_Shina's blossom had stopped with labored breath causing Shina's blood to boil at the thought of her name coming from those panting lips. She knew if she wanted to claim her lover she would have to do it now…"_

"Explain what? That your jealous of me?" Ino smirked as she stopped at the opposite end of the bridge even more winded than Sakura.

"Look Ino-Pig for the last time I'm not jealous of you…" Sakura sighed only to be cut off by Ino.

"..So you decided to try and get with loud mouth Naruto with those things? Is that why he was chasing you? He realized they were fake, your poor thing." Ino whined sarcastically.

"…_little did Shina know that her blossom had thorns…"_

" At least I didn't let my first boyfriend go all the way after an hour!" Sakura yelled causing all who were walking by to stop and look.

Ino's face was beat red from embarrassment and anger.

"Your going to pay for that you bitch!"

And with those words said Ino luged at Sakura who ducked sending Ino over her and into the rushing river that ran below the bridge, but as Ino fell she grabbed Sakura by the hair taking her down with her.

"…_Her blossom had turned on Shina right when she was going to attack and pulled her into the pond that they had played in as little girls. Shina couldn't help but share a giggle as they rose their heads from the water…."_

"You pink haired hussy!"

"Rather a hussy than a whore!"

By now the two had a crowd of mostly male watchers at they attacked each other fiercely in the process getting soaking wet and causing various cuts in each other clothing.

"You think anyone…._huff_… would want to be…_dodge_…. a blond bimbo…_huff_.. like you! I'd give anything…_dodge_… to be back to normal!" Sakura said as she parried and dodged Ino's attacks only to pause when Ino sliced the front of Sakura's spandex top with a hair pin.

"I think a lot of people would rather be having fun like me than to be locked up in a stuffy office all day pining over a guy who'd rather go gay then even touch you." Ino quipped with her arms crossed over her.

"_..This bitch is going down.."_ Inner sakura smiled wickedly.

"…_Shina and Blossom both paused as they looked at each other lovingly and waded towards each other shyly before they embraced and shared their first passionate kiss…"_

There was a definite crack when Sakura's fist met Ino's jaw that had the entire crowd hiss in sympathy that caused Kakashi to look up from his book and realize there was a crowd in front of him watching something in the river.

"I doubt watching fish wrestle could be that entertaining." Kakashi murmured to himself as he silently walked over curious to what the commotion was about.

Sakura was choking her friend under water for so long that she decided it was time to let them both up for air. Unbeknownst to her when she raised her head up from the water it sent her hair cascading behind her with sparkles of moisture glowing around and her skin, which turned a seductive shade of peach from lack of oxygen begged to be touched. Her mouth opened to gulp in some air causing her to pant in an unconsciously seductive way so it's no surprise that when she looked to her left at the crowd of people, her eyes would widen when they met one sole shocked eye of her former sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"S-S-Sakura!!"

Kakashi couldn't help but stutter at the form of his student, hair splayed to her blushing face as a single droplet of water dripped down her pouty pink lips, her soaking wet ripped spandex displaying her figure and ample bosom.

"_When did she get those?"_ Kakashi mentally asked himself before he looked at his book and quickly threw it down as if it was Satan himself.

The crowd all gasped at the sight of Hatake Kakashi actually shunning his perverted books for the first time…ever! No one even noticed the blond come up for air underneath Sakura nor did they notice another blond headed in their direction.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura-Chan I was looking all over for you two!" Naruto called out jumping onto the railing of the bridge.

Sakura and Kakashi welcomed Naruto's interruption because it gave them something else to look at but kakashi soon realized that the eye contact was the only thing keeping him from fainting as he felt himself falling back.

"Kakashi Sensai!" Naruto and Sakura called out but as sakura stood up to use her medic expertise Ino decided to get her revenge and pulled the bottom of Sakura's top ripping it completely off and exposing her breast.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed covering herself and ducking in the water in humility.

"…Wow Sakura-Chan.." Naruto drooled along with a few men.

The last thing Kakashi saw before blacking out was his mortified ex-student's entire upper body matching her hair. His last thought was along the line of…

"I'm killing who ever did this."

_**(a/n:**_ **I'm sorry this chapter is short, you'd think with April vacation id have more time to write. HA! I still have to pack for the big move and my deadline for packing my ENTIRE room is in three days! Then I can possibly hang out with my friends. Also have to prepare for graduation, senior trip, school concert which I'm doing a solo in…also I have to sing at my graduation. And work cut my hours tremendously but now I only get days that I could use to write which has always been soothing to me. I missed you all I hope you forgive me ********) zell-chan**


	6. Dog meets beauty, Youth meets leg!

Kakashi woke to green chakra surrounding him and the feel of something soft and warm under his head.

"Thank kami your ok Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled a little to loudly for Kakashi's taste.

"Don't talk so loud, he had a stress induced fainting spell but luckily his hair kept him from getting a concussion." Sakura whispered sternly to her teammate only to smirk as Kakashi rolled his visibly closed.

If Hatake Kakashi knew one thing it was that he did **NOT** get fainting spells.

"I merely felt the need to take a sudden nap seeing as it's such a lovely day." Kakashi murmured as he opened his eye only to be looking up into worried green orbs and bright happy blue ones.

"Whatever you say Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura smiled softly down on him as she rolled her eyes and gently lifted his head from her lap.

"I had the weirdest dream…" Kakashi murmured as he began to rub his head and look around only to notice that he was next to a river and Sakura was wearing Naruto's bright orange jacket that did nothing to hide her new body.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked with his usual eye crinkle.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously unknowing that the tone of her voice was a tad lower sending chills down Kakashi's spine.

"May I ask what happened to achieve this new…look?" Kakashi asked pleasantly.

"Stupid perverted-Sage put a jutsu on one of old lady Tsunade's scrolls and sakura used it instead." Naruto filled in.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura who's clenched jaw and seething eyes let him know what Naruto said was true.

"His books were getting boring anyway, glad he autographed the last one he gave me, it's going to worth a fortune." Kakashi sighed as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"And what do you mean by that Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just going to sit down and have a talk with him man to man."

Kakashi's voice seemed pleasant enough like he was talking about a drink with friends but Sakura and Naruto could feel the killing intent surrounding their ex-Sensei hidden behind his eye crinkle and mask.

"You'll have to wait a while till you can do that. Sakura and the old lady already killed him a few times and now the old lady wants his help to get Sakura back." Naruto sighed knowing the list of people who will want to kill his teacher would only grow.

"I can't help but wonder why your so quick to defend him….and your so quick to kill him." Sakura said thoughtfully looking at Naruto then Kakashi.

"You're _**my**_Sakura-Chan! Nothing can change that!"

"You're **my** student! It's a bad reflection on my teaching!"

Both said at the same time only raising an eyebrow at each other.

Sakura quietly stood up dusting her legs off quietly as she walked between them, her words coming as cold as ice and slicing as deep as any kunai.

"Now that I know I'm _owned _by both of you I think I'll just head home now and practice obeying orders while bending over and taking it like the little bitch I seem to be."

Naruto and Kakashi both shivered as she continued walking past them only to stop and turn around.

"Oh and by the way next time either of you gets hurt you better prey you're not sent to me."

And with that Sakura left both males with a cold breeze between them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Kakashi sighed to himself shaking his head.

"What did I say wrong?" Naruto pouted in confusion.

"Forget what I said. You're the stupid one." Kakashi corrected.

"She's upset because we both didn't care about how her _change_ effected her or how she felt about it. We both seemed to have our own selfish pride."

"It's not our fault! We're going to be affected to! Who do you think is going to have to hide the bodies once everyone see's her?!" Naruto yelled outraged.

"PERVERT!" Both men could hear Sakura yell in the distance as an old mans body seemed to be catapulted towards them.

Both sighed as they stepped to the side allowing the man to fall to…well in the ground.

"You think she did an uppercut?" Naruto asked as he gave the twitching and drooling old man a kick.

"No she is more lenient on civilians so I suppose it was merely a chakra laced slap." Kakashi murmured as he picked the old man up by the neck and lifted his headband showing his Sharingan.

"I however am not so lenient to civilians who decide to harass one of my students." He warned with a warm smile.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes at Kakashi's tactics and looked off to where Sakura was headed.

"_Please be ok Sakura-Chan."_

"And _they say men get wise as they grow older ha! He should have known not to grab my butt! That geezer!" _Sakura fumed silently as she stomped off in the direction of the nearest training ground to let off some steam.

"Oi! Akamaru what's wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly after his faithful companion ditched their game of fetch to sniff the air.

The dog didn't give its owner a glance before it bounded off southward with Kiba right on his tail.

The village was full of civilians and ninja's alike going to and about their business under the midday sun. Everyone was minding their own business and paid no attention to Sakura as she made her way through to take the way to the training grounds tying her hair back up grumbling along the way.

Kiba ran roof-top to roof-top after his faithful companion keeping himself on full alert to what threat Akamaru had to obviously be sniffing out with such urgency.

"_I wonder if I should get back up. Akamaru is acting way out of character." _Kiba thought to himself as he gracefully leapt down to the ground going by businesses as he went.

Sakura unknowingly had an air of ferocity around her as she began going through taijutsu exercises before taking a deep calming breath before putting on her leather gloves to really calm down

"Oi ! Akamaru stop!" Kiba called out only to be surprised that Akamaru did stop momentarily panting.

"What's up boy? Is there a threat to the village around?" Kiba panted as he bent over with his hands on his knees.

Akamaru merely sniffed the air with a bark and sped off yet again

"_Why in the world is he going towards the training grounds?"_

"_Stupid Jiraiyah! Stupid Kakashi! Stupid Naruto!" _Sakura seethed as she began punching craters in tree's imagining each as a male in her life.

She rebounded off a willow to take a deep breath and looked to her left to see a dying red maple with dark hanging leaves and a line of knots that made the bark look like a evil knowing smirk causing her to growl.

"STUPID SASUKE!"

Kiba heard an almost feral scream and cracking as he fallowed Akamaru who was running straight into a cloud of dust and splinters.

"Oi Akamaru wait!" Kiba shouted only to be stopped short by giggling and a squirming mass of pink and white when the dust cleared.

Sakura had turned around at hearing a shout while she just blew up the tree she was most mad at only to see a blur of white and tongue lunge at her and start licking her with a wag of his tail causing her to giggle while trying to pull him off.

To say Kiba was stunned was an understatement. He could only stare slack jawed as who he was hoping was not Sakura tried to stop Akamaru from tickling her with his tongue. Kiba never knew Akamaru to be overly affectionate; heck the dog only gave Hinata a tentative lick on the hand when she was upset. But here his dog was acting like a civilians newborn pup.

That however is not what astonished Kiba the most.

Kiba would not call himself friends with Sakura but they were ok with each other since they shared mutual friends with Naruto and Hinata. The only thing he knew about the pinkette was that she was smart, had a temper, and a kind heart. He also thought she was ok looking the few times he saw her but now…..

"Kiba stop staring and get him off me!" Sakura giggled snapping Kiba out of his thoughts.

"..uh yeah no prob."

As Kiba bent to pull Akamaru off he couldn't help but get a whiff of Sakura. He knew why Akamaru had ran after her. She smelt of warm vanilla, sugar, and primal heat ready to be mounted.

Sakura let a last giggle settle over her as she laid back on the debri filled grass enjoying the distraction Akamaru had given her from her predicament. The only thing that bothered her was the way Kiba seemed to be staring at her while holding the drooling and tail wagging Akamaru.

"Yeah I know I've…_changed_ a little." Sakura sighed as she sat up running a hand through her hair as a nice cool breeze settled over the training ground.

Kiba sucked in a deep breath as her brilliant yet suspiciously deeper and seductive eyes settled on him with hidden curiosity to how he was going to act. He was only too happy that though his family was known for mimicking the animals their family was named after he didn't share all their traits because right now he would have been drooling and happily wagging his tail.

The breeze came a little more rushed causing Naruto's jacket which Sakura was still wearing to open a little more revealing ripped and torn spandex that was threatening to burst over her breast.

"Kiba?" Sakura questioned unknowing what effects she was having on the poor boy.

_Thunk__**!**_

Kiba's body hit the ground loudly setting Akamaru free who ignored his master and went straight to Sakura wagging his tail and licking her face again.

"_If I keep making people faint they may have to lock me up as a threat to society."_ Sakura mused to herself as she rolled her eyes and decided to leave him be so it wouldn't be awkward when he woke up to her hovering over him.

Little did Sakura know that as she headed home trying to avoid running into anyone she knew a pair of bushy lotus eyes were watching her intently.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she walked by a few clothing stores that were near her house. If she were practical she would buckle down and get some new clothes for her new body so she wouldn't have to wear spandex all the time.

"_I think we look hot in spandex, we could even give Lee and Gai-sensei a run for their money." _Inner Sakura chuckled causing Sakura to stop wide eyed.

"Oh hell no!" Sakura gasped as she quickly ran into the nearest shop.

After trying to try on a few outfits she was used to wearing Sakura finally gave up and asked the sales clerk for a measure tape to measure herself.

"36 CC…" Sakura gasped.

"_The only C I ever wanted in life!" _Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and just ignored that comment.

" 28, 33….my butt got bigger to?" Sakura asked herself as she turned her head to look at her rear end in the dressing room mirror.

"_I've got a big butt and I cant deny, You other guys cant deny when I walk in with my itty bitty waist and my round thing in your face…" _Inner sakura sung.

Sakura was getting tired of her inner self being so happy and decided that she would need new undergarments as well since she couldn't wear bindings ALL the time. Sakura quickly wished that wasn't the truth when she found the only matching bra and underwear sets were lacy in shades of red , black and pink.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Sakura groaned.

She met the eyes of a sales girl who only smiled the negative and ushered Sakura back into the changing room causing her to miss the tall tell ding of the store door opening and another sales associate greeting someone.

"_I can't believe I'm wearing this."_ Sakura sighed as twirled in the dressing room mirror blushing almost the color of the deep red laced underwear and bra she was trying on.

"Are you looking for anything sir?!"

"_Maybe if I take my hair down I wont look so…not me." _Sakura huffed as she undid the

ponytail she made on her way to the training grounds.

"If your looking for the miss who just came in she is in the changing room. We have seats available for you as you wait."

"_Now it's worst!" _Sakuara huffed as she fluffed her hair out which only made it look like the heroine of an action movie opening her door in lingerie after having sex with the leading man.

"Sir you can't go in there!"

Sakura bent forward in the mirror looking closely at the face she was surprised stayed the same and was too caught up to listen to her ninja senses which would have warned her in advance when she found the dressing room door burst open.

"Someone's in.. Lee?!" Sakura turned to cover herself only to eep in surprise as she looked at the shocked form of Lee in the doorway of the dressing room, unharmed but unconscious sales clerks littering the floor behind him.

"Ah-HA caught you imposter!" Lee shouted only to have his jaw drop.

"Lee what are you doing?! It's the girls dressing room!!" Sakura shouted.

"S-Sakura-San…Your youth has…um..blossomed." Lee said nervously his face going bright red as he took in Sakura's surprised and blushing face and sexy red lace underwear.

The two stared at each other awkwardly until Sakura came to her senses at seeing his nose start bleeding and punched him in the face.

"Hentai!"

Lee fell back on the ground holding his now slightly broken nose apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-San I don't know what came over me." Lee apologized standing up immediately.

There was another moment of silence as Lee saw Sakura's eyes widen. Curiously Lee looked down to where her eyes were and saw a definite tent stretching through his spandex. He laughed nervously as he covered his groin.

"It seems my youth is trying to blossom as well." He tried to laugh off.

The next thing Naruto and Kakashi knew as they walked down the street on their way to Sakura's house to apologize and to support her they saw a blurr of green blast through a glass window and continue through the window of the shop across.

They stopped and turned their heads in the direction it came from only to stop breathing.

Sakura still had her leg still extended and anger blazing in her eyes as she breathed deeply still wearing just the underwear and drawing a large crowd towards the Amazon who finally took a look around and eeped as she quickly ducked behind a clothing rack.

Naruto and Kakashi looked to the opposite side to see a semi-conscious Lee holding himself mumbling about his youth being broken.

"It looks like your going to have to hide the bodies a lot sooner then you thought Naruto." Kakashi sighed as he dog eared a page in his perverted book and put it away only to find Naruto a babbling and drooling mass.

"_I guess I'll have to start hiding the bodies by myself for now."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he avoided looking at his student and lifted his hita-ite.

_**(A/N**_** I am so sorry about the loooooooooooong delay but paying for college needs work and work needs time away from writing. Heres a tip to all of you middle schoolers and highschoolers out their SAVE YOUR MONEY college is expensive and the less you have to pay out of pocket at one time the best. I missed you all and I'm finally moving soon so this probably will be my last chapter for a while hence why its so long. If I do update sooner the chapters will probably be short. ******** forgive me please! –zell-chan**

**p.s**

**I made up the measurement I don't know if their good or not …im a big girl myself.**


	7. Emo naruto and deadly Kakashi

_**(A/N):**_** Hello everyone!! ^_^ It has been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry. I've gone through a lot of hardships and finally have a place to live and a somewhat faster computer. I also have college now and in my free time I'm kidnapped or going to my schools anime club..it's not that I don't love you but common ANIME! I have a few days before vacation is over so I thought I might update and when I get back to school try to update at least one every two weeks if I can. Again I am very sorry for disappearing and I hope you can forgive me. (bows) On with the story! –Zell-Chan**

"Stupid pheromones, stupid boys, stupid ahhh!" Sakura seethed as she randomly punched a crater in the ground.

Kakashi after having thoroughly threatened all the males around who were trying to take pictures of Sakura as she hid behind clothing rack decided it would be best to take her home before the entire male population was at her door. So with a bundle of clothes in her hand Sakura was on a war path.

"Heesh Sakura-Chan it isn't so bad. Heck you were pretty before but now your just……eh…"

Naruto grinned only to be unable to finish his statement because of the two blank stared aimed at him that promised death if he finished.

"Naruto-Kun" Sakura uncharacteristically purred.

"uh..yeah Sakura-chan" Naruto drooled with his dreamy grin on.

Sakura giggled and ran her hand up the front of his chest and lifted him by the collar pulling him face to face with her, venom clearly seen in her eyes.

"As your teammate and friend I will tell you this once and once only. When I'm pissed off don't try to give me one of your compliments unless you want me to blow off steam using your body!"

Kakashi raised a finger about to say something about that statement but thought better of it since he enjoyed breathing.

Naruto whimpered and hid behind Kakashi after Sakura let him go.

"You know I've heard some people in the village say you're cute when you're silent." Kakashi smiled at Naruto.

"Really!" Naruto perked up completely forgetting the death threat given to him by his teammate.

"Yep! And the longer your quiet the sexier girls find you. Who knows if you're silent for the rest of the day Sakura might even give you a kiss." Kakashi said warmly with a pat to naruto's head.

"…."

"Good boy Naruto" Kakashi grinned as a deathly silent but grinning Naruto fallowed him and Sakura back to her house.

Once they made it to her modest apartment Sakura threw her stuff on the floor and fell on the couch face first in humiliation.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know Tsunade will find a way to get you back to normal. Though I do wonder why me and …"

Kakashi looked back at Naruto who was trying to do Sasuke like poses against the wall all the while remaining silent and in the shadows.

"…well why I seem to not be affected by your..ahem changes." Kakashi wondered aloud as he sat down on the love seat across from the sofa Sakura occupied.

"ite djfndb hfdohe me tenakf" Sakura mumbled face first in her pillow.

"Sorry but I'm not fluent in pillow talk."

Sakura stared blankly at Kakashi who has his familiar eye crease in place causing her to sigh and sit up ready to explain using her medical expertise.

"Since you have been my teammate for years your body is used to my pheromones. They still register with you but since your mind does not see me as a mating prospect it will take a lot longer and a lot more pheromones for your primal instincts to kick in."

"Hmm so anyone who is not a teammate will instantly feel an attraction but me and naruto wont." Kakashi reliterated.

"….for a while…" Sakura said not looking Kakashi in the eye.

"What else?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh looks like you guys can use some tea or better yet Naruto do you want some Ramen?" Sakura asked as she headed to the kitchen only to be met with Naruto staring at her from a shady corner of the living room.

"Don't mind him he's trying to be sexy. What I want to know is what do you mean "for a while?""

"Why is he trying to be sexy by being all emo?" Sakura asked genuinely puzzled by Naruto trying to smooth his hair over half his face in the mirror she kept in front of the kitchen.

"I don't know but I do want to know what I have to look forward to if this keeps up."

Kakashi now stood in front of her with his arms crossed and giving her his patent "Your going to answer me or your going to die" look he used when he was her sensei.

Sakura broke down and blushed a bit as she shuffled back and forth wishing for once she didn't know so much about the human body.

"Well the male human body can take but so many pheromones aimed at it before it decides to switch back to its primal state of mind. Though you're used to my pheromones because were teammates because of that after a while your endorphins will rise along with pulse, blood pressure, and serotonin levels when my pheromones are present. It will only be because you know I am accessible but the more primal part of you will turn it into something else." Sakura quickly turned her back on Kakashi as she concentrated fully on making tea.

"_High blood pressure, serotonin, and endorphins? What does she mean by primal…..oh Kami!"_

Kakashi suddenly wished he was the kind of man to smack himself in the face because he really wanted to badly.

"We're going to fall in love with you." Kakashi deadpanned only to hear Naruto coughing behind him.

Sakura slowly turned around with a nervous smile on her face and hands up peacefully.

"Only biologically. Your body will give your brain the tell-tell signs that your in love. But hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"Well how long do we have until I loose my senses and fall madly in love with you?" Kakashi asked while shaking his head and smirking.

Sakura scratched her head in a much like Naruto gesture as she avoided looking the copy-nin in the face.

"Uh you see, if we don't find a way to reverse it I'll be like this for six months and the amount of pheromones I'll produce will double every week for the first month then every day the next then every hour or so as time goes on. I'll start feeling the affects and go into a heat myself I could always lock my doors." Sakura babbled

"How long." Kakashi deadpanned.

"..Two weeks."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you."

"Two weeks." Sakura quickly found any anger she had at her predicament replaced with fear as her ex-sensei's eye widened and it seemed as his hair alone stood on end.

There was a thump behind him as Naruto silently fainted.

"Excuse me for a bit, it seems I forgot I had an appointment with Jiraiya, he's at the Hokage Tower still right? No, no don't worry I'll keep him alive…you don't need your arms or legs to think after all." Kakashi grinned as he jumped out of Sakura's living room window faster than she ever thought.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together in worry as she sat at her island counter looking over at an unconscious Naruto and out the window Kakashi just exited taking a sip of her tea.

"This is going to be an interesting few months."


	8. death comes swiftly on electric wings

Jiraiya regained consciousness only to find a very disturbing sight.

Sasuke Uchiha the self proclaimed "Avenger" and now last of his clan was sitting on the ground with reading glasses and his Sharigan activated pouring over medical and jutsu books like his life depended on it. Mean while Tsunade was doing the same at her desk but with a sake bottle in one hand.

"ugh…what year is it?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his head feeling like a hammer wielding pregnant elephant stampeded his skull.

As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself grabbed by the collar looking at the face of an enraged and…could it be… scared Sasuke Uchiha.

"You will tell us how to reverse this or I will give you a month of hell in a minute until your memory is back." Sasuke seethed.

"Uchiha let him go." Tsunade ordered and instantly Sasuke dropped Jiraiya and turned his back to gracefully sit back down on the floor and pick up a book.

"What did you do to the Uchiha to get him on a leash like that?" Jiraiya asked as he stood and started stretching out finding parts sore that he didn't know he owned.

"Well I merely informed the Uchiha that if wished to not help find a reversal for his teammate as part of his community service I could have him stay with Rock lee or Gai for the remainder of his parole in which he would be in charge of washing their spandex. By hand." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Sasuke shivered at the thought. Uchiha's do not wash sweaty smelly spandex especially worn by people who couldn't wear underwear even if they wanted to in those outfits.

"After we get Sakura back to normal she will decide his formal punishment while I bring his case to the council. I personally would prefer to send him to Ibiki but it seems I have gone soft hearted over the years." Tsunade laughed a bit as she took another swig of sake.

"It says here that if you accelerate the chakra in her cells it will speed up the time for it to run its course." Sasuke said aloud gaining the attention of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"You can accelerate it if you want, but depending how much you accelerate you might find yourself on your back with a wild cat on top of you…." Jiraiya said with a shrug.

"…why don't I go do that right now." Jiraiya grinned as he turned to leave only to be face to face with Shizune who had 4 senbon already placed between her fingers.

"You lay a hand on Sakura-Chan and I will kill you myself." She said vehemently sending him backing up.

"The only way that would work out is if we had her quarantined and I doubt we could handle her skills being out of commission at the hospital for so long." Shizune informed Tsunade while glaring at Jiraiya who decided to sit on the Hokage's couch like a good boy.

"Hn."

"Did you have something to say Uchiha?" Tsunade asked the brunette who merely looked at her with a blank face.

"I'm sorry Hokage but I doubt Sakura is really that skilled. Last I remembered she couldn't even wield a blade correctly." Sasuke smirked haughtily.

Tsunade and Shizune shared knowing looks and rolled their eyes only for Shizune to frown.

"Is it just me or does it sound like a lot of birds are chirping?"

Sasuke stood up and went to the opposite side of the door, Tsunade motioning Shizune to do the same and just as she stepped out of the way Hatake Kakashi appeared with 3 ANBU clinging to him to pull him back and his thousand birds lightning cackling in his hand low to the ground. His glare was instantly on Jiraiya who for the first time in his life seemed actually scared of Kakashi.

"YOU! FIX. THIS. NOW." Kakashi spat out calmly but with his sharigan eye visible and three ANBU semi conscious hanging off of him the message was across thoroughly.

"Kakashi Hatake you will calm down or I will calm you down. Sakura is MY student and I'm just as pissed off as you are. So either get it together or get out!" Tsunade barked banging her fist on her desk and cracking it in half.

There was a pregnant pause in which the only sound that could be heard was the chirp of 1000 birds.

Kakashi gave a defeated sigh and let his arm go, the chirping dying down until only a static cackle was left as an after effect.

He did however not put down his headband nor did he stop giving Jiraiya his heated lazy stare.

"I don't know why you guys are freaking out so much, I think she looks better this way if I do say so myself, and it's not like there aren't any other Kunoichi around to take her place." Jiraiya chuckled.

Before Tsunade could blink Kakashi was in front of Jiraiya looking him face to face.

"I know for a fact that there is no Kunoichi like Sakura. You may not have seen how much she grew, being that you and Naruto were always away but I stayed here and saw the hard training she went through under Tsunade's tutelage and never once did she give up or quite. I regret that I was foolish and focused my attention obviously on the wrong student…" Kakashi took a second to look back at Sasuke with a regretful shake of his head.

"… because she has enough strength and skill to make ANBU if she wanted, but instead she gives her time to helping the sick and injured in the hospital caring for civilians and ninja's alike, not for the pay but just because her heart is that big."

Shizune blinked and looked at Tsunade who just smiled and stood up to walk past her desk and pat Kakashi on the back.

"If you ever talk bad about her again the only research you'll be doing is in how to sow it back on." Tsunade smiled causing everyone to sweat drop in the room except Sasuke who looked on with his arms folded and a glare in his eyes.

"_I doubt anyone can change that much"_

"Achoo! Someone must be talking about me." Sakura said to herself as she wiped her nose and looked down on Naruto's unconscious body.

"_Aww he kind of looks cute like that, his whisker marks even make him look like a kitten."_ Sakura smiled to herself as she kneeled down next to him enjoying the moment of non "Dattebayo!" from her teammate.

She scanned his peaceful face and looked down at his signature black and orange jacket and bright pants noticing how he had filled out pretty nicely. Even the baby fat of his face was gone and his hair seemed a bit longer.

With a warm smile on her face Sakura leaned over and brushed back the hair in front of Narutos face only to find herself pinned down under a still sleeping Naruto who decided to roll over on top of her and rest his head on her shoulder.

With a deep breathe Sakura calmed down and decided it would be best to wake Naruto up gently.

"_Naruto…"___She whispered.

"MMmmm…Sakura…heheh" Naruto murmured as he scooted down and nuzzled her breast.

Sakura's face was beet red as she felt one of his hands come up and cup her.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed as she sat up and chakra punched Naruto straight in the face.

Naruto regained consciousness imbedded in the wall of Sakura's living room while she was standing up looking very pissed off.

"Ouch! What did I do Sakura-Chan? And why am I in the wall?" Naruto asked as he tried to separate himself from the plaster.

"Naruto!" She screamed only for her eyes to go wide.

"…I don't feel so well."

Next thing Naruto knew Sakura was on the ground unconscious and pale. He cradled her in his arms worridly.

"Sakura?! SAKURA!!!" Naruto screamed shaking her but she wasn't waking and her chakra was flickering all over her body.

"Tsunade-Obaasan will know what to do!"

With that said Naruto cradled Sakura in his arms and headed out her window to the Hokage's Tower.


	9. two loose ends and a new development

**(A/N: Long time no see ne? =^.^= sorry for the delay but college started and I'm really involved and I was also on campus last summer so I kind of gave up on this story. However I have a lot of free time this summer since I'm home now and people keep reviewing so I decided to continue! On with the story!)**

The last thing Sakura remembered was punching Naruto using chakra, but she didn't want to. She prided herself on her chakra control but she felt it oozing out of her. With every breathe it felt like she was drowning in it. She screamed naruto's name as she looked at him. And remembered mumbling something about not feeling well then darkness.

(_In Sakura's mind)_

_Well what do we have here?_

Who are you?

_Me? Oh girly I'm everything you've always wanted to be but didn't have the..ahem "balls" to be._

I already have one alternate personality I don't need another one. Sakura sighed.

_*giggle* I'm not another side of you silly girl. I'm you in your purest form and when I get out, oohh were going to have loads of fun!_

I don't know what your game is but I will not let anything or anyone take control of me! Sakura yelled into the darkness around her.

_You say that but…I'm already out._

WHAT?

…

Meanwhile Naurto was determined to get Sakura back to the Hokage. Her chakra was swirling around her causing him a bit of trouble as Kyubi decided to stir.

_She smells delicious!_

Sakura is hurt, don't even start! Naruto huffed as he saw the hokage tower in sight and noticed out the corner of his eye a crowd of angry females at bottom of the tower.

_Don't worry, I don't want to eat her or anything…no, no. But I do want to get my mouth around her ._

Naruto could feel the heat emanating from Kyubi and it worried him.

As he made it to Hokage tower and jumped in the window he yelled for Tsunade who was nowhere to be found, but a disgruntled Jiraiya and Sasuke were sitting in large pile of books with …glasses on while Kakashi and Shizune seemed to be standing guard of them.

"Oh my god what happened to her? Put her down on the desk I'll examine her!" Shizune ordered as she saw Sakura in Naruto's arms.

Naruto did as he was told focusing on the painful moans and gasps coming out of sakura's mouth.

Kakashi walked over blank faced but not before glaring at Sasuke and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya however looked up from the books he was going through at Sakura who looked like she was in true pain on the table. He suddenly felt very bad about not taking what he had done seriously now that the girl was thriving like she was in serious pain.

Sasuke too looked at Sakura with a little nostalgic worry as he saw her thrashing.

Shizune ordered Kakashi and Naruto to hold Sakura down as she did a chakra scan.

"We have to get her to the infirmary stat! She needs a suppressor and complete care." Shizune winced as a bit of chakra off of Sakura's body lashed at her.

"I'll get her downstairs, you both get Tsunade from the first floor." Shizune ordered Kakashi and Naruto.

"And you two will stay here like good boys, or become walking poisoned porcupines! Your pick." Shizune said firmly to Jiyaiya and Sasuke as she rushed Sakura out the door.

Kakashi looked at each other and nodded as they ran downstairs to retrieve Tsunade who seemed to be calming down a crows of angry women.

"Your student paraded around in lingerie and now my husband and son have become vegetables!" A elderly lady yelled.

"She ruined my shop, and stole a pair of undergarments!" The shop keeper added.

"She made me question my sexuality!" A teen girl yelled only to have the crowd go silent and look at her questioningly.

"I assure you Sakura feels horrible about this but she is currently undergoing some special covert-op training that may have her acting differently. I think you all can bare with it a little seeing as she probably has helped you or someone you know at one point." Tsunade barked only to have the whole crowd look down in shame as they realized that Sakura had helped them or someone they cared about at one point or another.

"Tsunade-Sama! Shizune has Sakura in the infirmary!" Naruto yelled as he came running towards Tsunade.

Tsunade turned and looked very concerned at Naruto who never used the appropriate term for her unless it was serious.

"As you can see she is already paying for the trouble she caused. Now why don't you all go home and continue living your lives, also think about what you've said." She glared before storming to the infirmary room where Sakura was strapped, thrashing on a hospital bed. Sweating and gasping for air.

"What's wrong Shizune?"

Shizune didn't even glance up from injecting some medicine into Sakura and before she cleaned her hands and did some seals.

"Her Chakra is growing wildly and she's running a fever that would have killed most people."

Shizune pressed her hands to Sakura who jumped up in her restraints as her chakra pooled to where Shizune was pressing and retreated back into her body.

"Now all we have to do is lower the fever and wait for her to regain consciousness." Tsunade said as she watched Shizune and performed some seals herself on Sakura's forehead.

"Will Sakura-Chan be alright?" Naruto asked worried.

"It seems so, but a fever this high usually comes with damage of some sort. We just have to wait and see." Tsunade answered as she took a sigh of relief as Sakura calmed down and was still.

"I know you're going to stay the entire time Naruto, and Kakshi you're more likely to go in and out aren't you?" Tsunade said with a smirk as she saw Kakashi glancing from his book while he was sitting on the windowsill next to Sakura's bed.

Kakashi merely looked back to his book and got comfortable.

Tsunade smirked and asked a passing nurse to put in two chairs for Sakura's guest.

**Meanwhile…..**

Kiba regained consciousness to the sound of Akimaru whining softly.

"What hit me?" Kiba said softly to himself as he sat up with a headache.

He instantly regretted sitting up as he got dizzy and lewd images of a panting and nude sakura started to fill his mind.

He immediately laid back down as Akimaru stood next to him looking back and forth from the direction Sakura went to and Kiba.

"No Akimaru. I don't care if she's in heat…or that her breast…oh god!" Kiba moaned pitifully as he tried to get the images of Sakura to at least turn PG instead of xxx.

"I need a long, cold, freezing shower!" Kiba said wide eyed as he ran on all fours back home.

Lee was at Gai-Sensai's place in tears.

"My cherry blossom has bloomed!" lee exclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful news my boy! Why don't we run 100 laps around Konoha to celebrate!" Gai-sensai said with a pat to lee's back only to have the boy sob some more.

"Gai-Sensai I would but the doctors said I won't be able to run for at least a week, among other things. It seems my lovely cherry blossom is very rough with her affection….OWWWWW" Lee said as he bent over in pain grabbing his crotch after remembering the underwear she was wearing when she kicked him.

Gai-sensai was beyond confused and worried at seeing his star pupil on the ground in pain grabbing his…."lotus pole".

"Lee, I think it's time I told you about the birds and the bee's" Gai laughed as he realized the issue at hand and ushered Lee into his home.

….

Back at the hospital 5 hours had passed since Sakura was healed and she hadn't stirred once. Kakashi had gone saying he had a mission he was supposed to do tomorrow morning and that he needed to pack, but that he would be back and Naruto was sitting at Sakura's bedside holding her hand while he stared at her sleeping face.

"_She's been there every time I was in the hospital. The least I could do is stay with her." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto…" He heard Sakura moan in her sleep.

"I'm here Sakura-Chan." He said reassuringly as he brushed her hair off of her face.

Sakura smiled and unconsciously snuggled into his hand, continuing to sleep.

"_If only you were this sweet to me when you're conscious." _Naruto smirked to himself.

_Take her! She reeks of heat I can't take it!. _Kyubi howled.

" _I would never take advantage of anyone! I'm not you Kyubi!"_ Naruto said with a grit of his teeth.

"Why won't you take me?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura's half lidded eyes looking up at him…but they seemed distant.

"How…how…what?" Naruto stuttered.

Sakura gave his hand which was still next to her head a slow and tender lick while she locked her eyes on his.

"Why not take me? Am I not good enough for you? You can't act like these new "changes" aren't to your liking. I can smell it off of you." Sakura purred as she sat up on her knees smoothly like a cat.

"How did you hear Kyubi? What's gotten into you Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said a little angrier than he wanted to as he found himself standing in a predatory way over her.

"Everyone has an animal side to them Naru-_kun._" Sakura purred as she wrapped her arms around his next and bared her throat while nuzzling him.

"_You will let me have her!" _Kyubi growled inside Naruto causing Naruto's fangs to grow and her scent to fill his nostrils.

Naruto for a moment found himself losing control as Sakura nibbled on his hear. But he shook it off and pushed her off oh him putting some space between them.

"You're not my Sakura-Chan." He stated firmly while quivering in the opposite corner of the room.

"That's silly Naruto…mmm you smell so good …I can't help it." Sakura moaned breathily as she stared at Naruto as if he was her prey, which made it harder for him to control Kyubi.

"I'm going to make sure you'll stay put then I'm going to get Tsunade and were going to find out what's wrong with you." Naruto said as he came towards her to strap her back down to the bed.

Surprisingly she was complacent and merely stared at him while he did her feet first then her hands.

That's when she put up a fight. It took all his strength and him to straddle her with his body for him to put the straps on her arms.

"You've gotten so strong! and your body is so hard. You've grown Naruto." Sakura smiled before lifting her head to whisper in his ear.

"He,he,he it will be fun having you and what's inside you…_inside me."_ Sakura smirked while staring up and down Naruto's body before her eyes rolled back and she was unconscious.

Naruto gulped wide eyed at her statement and jumped off her before anything else happened. He just stared at her in shock as she went back to sleep like nothing happened.

"I need to find Oba-Chan quick for my sake and hers!" He shivered as Kyubi threw idea after idea into Naruto's mind of what to do to Sakura.


	10. Black Widow

Sakura woke up slowly and groggily. Her body felt so heavy and she found herself…restrained!

_Looks like someone was a naughty girl._ Inner sakura snickered.

"_If I'm strapped to the hospital bed I must have deserved it…and you sound different."_ Sakura said to herself as she lay still concerned with her inner-selfs change.

_I'm just a product of what has happened to us. Don't be concerned I'll show you what happened while you were away! _Inner Sakura giggled as she showered Sakura with a barrage of what she did to poor Naruto.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed with her eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

_He is such a good boy. We should turn him bad now and then. Maybe even see him loose control for a bit. _Inner Sakura said hotly.

Kakashi came back to Sakura's window that night to find her crying silently staring at the ceiling strapped to the hospital bed.

"Normally I would make a comment right about now that would make you want to hit me…but I somehow don't think this is the time." Kakashi said softly hoping to get a slight inkling to his old Sakura.

"Kakashi-Sensai…when did I become such a whore!" She cried.

Kakashi fell off the window sill in shock. He has never heard Sakura sound so self defeating or desperate since she was much younger.

"Now Sakura I know you're going through some things but I don't think you should be so hard on yourself." He chuckled light heartedly as he leaned against the foot of her bed with his book out.

"I tried to rape Naruto."

Kakshi closed his book and squeezed the bridge of his nose before he stuck his fingers in his ear and turned to face Sakura.

"I'm getting a little old, could you repeat that please?" Kakashi asked giving Sakura his full attention.

"I tried to rape Naruto. I even tried to get him to let the Kyubi take over and have its way with me. Im..Whore." Sakura said point blank still staring at the ceiling.

"…N-n-now Sakura. There is probably a sound and logical explanation. You had a high fever they said there might be side effects." Kakashi stuttered as he walked over and put his hand on Sakura's forehead to check to see if the fever was returning.

"Kakashi-Sensei, please stop touching me." Sakura growled irritably causing Kakashi to smile at her annoyed sound.

"Or what you'll rape me?" Kakashi said before he could stop himself.

The silence in the room was deafening as both of them stilled and let the words hang in the air.

"….Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura whispered.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly and asked what Sakura was thanking him for.

"For using your stupidity to bring me back around." Sakura deadpanned, glaring a bit at her former teacher.

"Well since your back around do you want me to undo the restraints on you? I feel kind of dirty talking to you while you're tied to a bed." Kakashi admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"Leave them on. Their more for your sake than mine anyway. Plus we both know if I wanted to get out of them I could."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. With her chakra alone she could break free. But the look of regret and sadness on her face was bothering him.

Luckily he didn't have to deal with being alone with her too long as Jiraiya came rushing in grabbing Sakura's face and looking into her eyes.

"Get your hands off of me you perverted toad!" Sakura seethed in anger.

"Good to see you have a hold on yourself again, but I'm doing this just so I can see how deep it's been rooted." Jiraiya said plainly as he let some chakra slip into his fingers and probe her eyes.

"What are you doing Jiraiya?" Kakshi seethed.

"Just as I thought. When Naruto came and told Tsunade what happened I had to take a look for myself. It seems we have another problem to worry about." Jiraiya said gravely.

"And that is?" Kakashi asked a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"If we don't let this take its course she will become a black widow."

Kakashi looked seriously at Jiraiya. "She's too young and inexperienced to become one. Heck she doesn't even have the training!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I know about the spider and I doubt whatever I will turn into will be an arachnid, could you please! Tell me what's going on!." Sakura yelled causing Kakashi and Jiraiya to level their eyes at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Jiraiya said as he patted her head.

Sakura was getting agrivated by the second as the two were avoiding telling her what could happen to her.

"I'm ti-" Sakura was about to yell only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"Black Widow is a term for Kunoichi who have been trained especially in seduction assassinations. Most of them create a separate identity to separate themselves from their work but sometimes it takes over and they seek out people to seduce and kill." Kakashi said gravely.

"I've never heard of these kunoichi before!" Sakura said in surprise.

"That's because the ones who go through therapy and recover are demoted to citizens. And the ones who don't recover are killed." Jiraiya finished.

The silence in the room was deafening as Sakura calmly broke her arm restrains and sat up looking at Jiraiya and Kakshi who had their heads hung low.

"Don't either of you treat me like I'm dead already. You said if you don't let this take its course I'll be one. We just have to let it take its course!" Sakura said firmly.

"That! Gentlemen is why I chose her as my pupil. I don't know of any other kunoichi who has the balls to turn a possibility into no-chance probability." Tsunade said with a smile as she walked in with a stack of papers.

"Sakura, you're free to go now that your fevers down. Shizune just has to do some last minute test before you go." Tsunade smiled as she motioned for Shizune to undo Sakura's ankle straps and lead her out of the room.

Once Sakura was out of sight and earshot Tsunade let go of a deep sigh and punched Jiraiya in the head sending him flying into the wall.

"I hope you realize how idiotic you are, now that you've seen yourself the damage you've done."

"You don't have to tell me twice. That girl is going to have a hard few months ahead of her, but I will do my best to make it better. I am a sage after all." Jiraiya said looking Tsunade in the eye.

"That's good because I've assigned you, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke guard duty over her for the next few months." Tsunade said with a smile.

"O_O"

(**A/N Hi everyone! I'm hoping to finish this story before the end of summer because once I'm back at school I won't be able to update at all. And so everyone knows, there will be no Akatsuki, and even I did decide to do a side story with them it would be a short crack fic. Also I'm happy to hear about everyone's pairings, and don't worry I have given them some thought. There's one in particular I can't wait to write myself. I also have a poll up on my profile. Feel free to take it, I might use the winning pair! ^_^ -zell-chan**


	11. Between a rock and a full place

Sakura was down the hall with Shizune who had bought Sakura an outfit to change into.

"I'm sorry I've been causing so much trouble Shizune-San." Sakura bowed somberly.

Shizune smiled and embraced Sakura.

"Your test results say that your body is producing more chakra than it can expel. The pain you must be in outweighs anything I can do for you Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked up in awe.

Plus I really love shopping!" Shizune giggled as she pulled out a medium length spring skirt and tanktop.

Sakura sweat dropped and went behind a changing screen only to find herself jostled by the loud yelling and screams coming from the hospital room Tsunade was in.

"Ha! This will be the easiest mission ever! I get to hang out with my team like in the old days! Oi! What grade mission pay do we get for this?" Naruto jumped around excitedly and asked.

"This will be a S-ranked mission because of the danger you will all be facing once she's in full gear." Tsunade said somberly.

Kakashi was quiet as he stared at Tsunade his visible eye switching between nervous and upset.

"S-Ranked! But it's just Sakura-Chan!"

"You really are stupid. Think about it." Jiraiya said with his head in his hands.

"One of the highest ranked konoichi in the village..." Kakashi said somberly.

"...on chakra overload..." Jiraiya added in.

"...in constant heat..." Kakashi gulped.

"...and we'll be the only ones around..." Jiraiya said with a suddenly perked interest.

"...she knows the in's and out's of the human body..." Kakashi visibly sweated.

"...and she has the most endurance of any ninja..." Jiraiya said with a small smirk.

"...and the most strength." kakashi finished.

The room was silent as Jiraiya and Kakshi shared a shiver of fear.

At that moment Sakura came peeking into the room with a worried look on her face.

Naruto saw her and his grin grew wider as he walked over to her and held her hands.

"You know Sakura-Chan if there is anything, anything at all you need. I'm more than willing to help you out."

Sakura smiled warmly until she saw his eyes glass over at the line of her boobs.

"You'd think he's never seen boobs before. If Hinata had her way ours would be nothing in comparsion...hmmm." Inner sakura mused.

"Oh thank you so much Naruto!" Sakura beamed as she wrapped her arms around him tight pressing her chest firmly against his but at the same time cutting off all his circulation.

"She is ripe and ready for mating! Mark her as yours you stupid pup! Don't let anyone else have her!" Kyuubi screamed in Naruto's head.

"If I ever catch you ogling my breast again like that I'll cut off the circulation for your "other" brain." Sakura said sweetly in Naruto's ear before she let go.

"...she's playing hard to get pup. Interesting." Kyuubi chuckled while Naruto fell to the ground when Sakura let him go.

"Even thought a lot has happened today, don't think I'm going to be some floozy just yet. I **will **fight to remain me." Sakura told the room triumphantly.

"You do realize the justu is not changing who you are. It only heightens the one thing you keep hidden or deny yourself. A.k.A. Your sexuality. I'm going to probably need a chastity belt for both of us by the second month knowing how chaste you've been." Jiraiya smirked.

The death glare's he received from Tsunade and Sakura quickly made him poof out of the room.

Sakura sighed and left the room. Though she put up a brave face she was truly scared.

"_I just need some time to clear my head"_

Mindlessly Sakura headed towards team 7 training grounds.

At that moment Lee was in the field walking in circled too distracted in thought to notice Sakura's presence.

"...Sakura-chan, no no no. Sakura...too informal. Forget it! I'll just use the power of youth and love!"

Sakura was curious to what Lee was doing and as she saw him stop pacing and turn to a tree she was shocked.

"Sakura-Chan please marry me so that I can pollinate your lotus of youth!" Lee screamed on bended knee at the tree in front of him.

_*Giggle*_

Lee froze on the spot as he heard soft feminine giggling behind him.

"How dare you laugh at a confession of love and youth!" He turned and yelled only to have the color drain from his face as his one and only love was bent over laughing.

"Your right, I shouldn't be laughing _..snicker_...but..._giggle_...I really needed that right now." Sakura said between laughs as she tried to catch her breath.

All the fire and emotion dropped from lee's eyes as his dropped.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I didn't know you found my feelings so hilarious. I'll leave you alone." Lee said sadly as he started walking away from Sakura.

"No!"

Sakura grabbed Lee's arm as he was walking away.

"I was only laughing because only you could tell it was a Sakura tree and it's not even in bloom yet. Spring is almost over and it has no buds at all." Sakura said letting go of Lee's arm and leaning under the tree.

"_Sakura looks so sad"_ Lee thought to himself as he watched Sakura looking up at the canopy of the tree.

There was a pregnant pause before Sakura sighed and was about to leave but Lee's words stopped her.

"Just because it's taking it's time to bloom doesn't mean it shouldn't be recognized by it's beauty. Sakura's are known for their strong roots and solid trunks. They also protect those who come to them for shade. It wont be until it blooms that it will scatter its love kissed blossoms to everyone whose willing to look."

Lee walked over and leaned next to Sakura against the tree.

"_Oh my god. When did Lee get all romantic? And those muscles of his are not being hidden by the jumpsuit at all!" _ Inner Sakura was gasping.

"Uh Lee...about your proposal..."

"If you could please let me be selfish Sakura-San." lee said earnestly and with determination.

"Lee.."

"I don't mind waiting for the Sakura to bloom. Id rather have it the way it is and know all the different kinds of beauty it has before it blooms and everyone else finally realizes how beautiful it is. At least when I'm old I'll know my youth wasn't wasted."

Lee stood up and took his leg warmers off before kissing Sakura on the forehead and running off.

Sakura was left in a state of shock and awe as she was left standing in the breeze.

Meanwhile 29 kilometers away from Konoha a certain green spandex ninja was crying tears of joy and sorrow as he kept running as both a reward and punishment to himself.

"I told Sakura-San how I feel and kissed her! But without her permission! 50 more kilometers!"

Later that night Sakura took a long hot shower followed by a cold one as inappropriate thoughts about Lee began to filter into her mind.

"_Maybe I should give him a chance...he is sweet,nice and really seems to care about me." _Sakura smiled to herself as she began drying her hair missing how much easier it was to do when it was short.

She gave a heavy sighed as she realized the main reason she never dated him was the fact he has way too much energy and his eyebrows scared her.

"_Chapter 2 of biology section 17: Human Hormones. Testosterone is present in all human beings drasticly more in males, and even more so males with a plethora of body hair and redheads."_ Inner Sakura dictated as Sakura was changing into a pair of shorts and a over-sized T-shirt.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her inner-Self's attempts and went to her kitchen to make a cup of tea only to find Naruto and jiraiya fighting at her window-sill as someone was knocking on her door.

Confused and still watching the fight Sakura opened the door to find a smiling Kakashi with a duffel bag and an exhausted Sasuke.

"We thought it would be best to enter through the door seeing as we've been ordered to intrude." Kakashi said as he walked past Sakura with a scowling Uchiha behind him.

"Wait what!" Sakura shouted as she slammed the door closed.

"Sakura-Chan your my mission for the next few months! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he pushed past Jiraiya through the window.

Before Sakura even registered what she did her fist was already out and Naruto was firmly implanted in her living room wall.

"Now does anyone care to explain what is going on? Or do I have to start a bloodbath." Sakura seethed.

Jiraiya's nose started bleeding as his mind took over but he quickly hid it from sight.

"Calm down Sakura. Tonight were just checking the place out to see if it can fit us all, or what shifts we'd have to do. Tsunade is just worried and knows that this is going to be hard on you." Kakashi said gently as he rubbed the top of Sakura's head.

"That might be so but you and Naruto have been in my apartment enough to know that i cant fit all four of you guys in here!"

Sasuke was leaned against the wall of her living room uncaring of what was going on when he noticed an old picture of team 7 hanging up next to him. When he took a closer look he realized there were water marks on the glass.

"_Did she cry that much when I left?" _ He pondered to himself.

"Keep your hands off!" Sakura barked at she saw Sasuke touching one of her pictures.

"Tch, there's nothing here I want anyway. Id rather wash Lee and Gai's jockstraps than be babysitting you."

Sakura visibly seethed until Jiraiya stepped forward triumphantly only to be blocked by Kakashi and Naruto who both slung an arm over her shoulder.

"I know this is going to take some time to get used to, for all of us. But there is a little perk Tsunade put in the mission for you." Kakashi smiled.

"A certain Teme of ours will be your personal servant. You can order him to do anything and if he doesn't comply you or Tsunade can give him a vasectomy!" Naruto grinned.

"WHAT?" Sakura and said in shock as Sasuke glared at her.

"No little Uchiha's for dark and gloomy if he doesn't act like a good little puppy." Naruto teased Sasuke only to have a fireball thrown at him.

Immediately after Sasuke and Naruto both found themselves on the ground.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were surprised but not shocked at how fast Sakura moved and shared a knowing nod as they sat back and let her take control.

Sakura had used her new found surplus of chakra and in 3 seconds paralyzed the nerve endings of both Naruto and Sasuke by evaporating it off her body and sending it to them when they took deep breathes to yell at each other.

"I don't care what's going on, but there will be no fighting, and NO fireballs in my house!"

Sasuke found himself able to move again and as he was coughing and gasping for breathe he inwardly shuttered. He had never had anyone seen anyone look at him with that much disgust since he last saw his brother.

"I will talk to Tsunade in the morning about these arrangements, but for tonight NONE of you are sleeping here!" and with that Sakura pointed to the door and reluctantly to the window.

Naruto hung his head low and said sorry before jumping out the window.

Sasuke stood up to say something but soon found Kakashi's Sharingan eye motioning for Sasuke to leave.

Jiraiya bowed to Sakura as he followed behind Sasuke out the door.

Only Kakashi and Sakura were left.

"This can either be a hell on earth or a soul searching adventure. Make it whatever you want it to be but don't push everyone away who wants to help. Were only here because we care." Kakashi said seriously as he to exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Sakura looked at the closed door sadly. As she put her cup of tea away and laid in bed letting her tears slowly drift her to sleep.

**A/N: Hello everyone! So far the poll results are Gaara for the win and Kakashi in a close second place. Remember you can vote as many times as you want and dont worry if you dont win. There will be no garantees of the final coupling but I already had a good one with gaara planned. I have to think hard about one with Kakashi though. (I like anime redheads and older pervs leave me alone) :P oh and here's a link for a pic of Lee that basically shows how Sakura finally saw him.**

**.com/?q=cute%20rock%20lee&order=9&offset=24#/drefn1**


End file.
